Zofis Revenge
by Transparent Lies
Summary: Zofis is defeated by Zatch and now he wants Revenge on Zatch and his friends
1. Bye Bye Zofis

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled as lighting came out of Zatch's mouth and hit Zofis. "Koko hurry up and use a spell" Zofis said. Koko smiled and said "Radom" and a small beam came from his hand and hit Zatch. Zatch fell to the ground "Zatch you need to get up and fight" Kiyo said. "I know that" Zatch said trying to get up. "Koko while their down give me a spell" Zofis yelled. Koko just looked at Zatch and Kiyo and then said "No". Zofis turned around and looked at Koko. "What did you say" Zofis said angry. "I said No" Koko said trying to gain full control of her mind. Zofis looked at into Koko eyes trying to take control of her mind again "They hurt me ands more importantly they hurt you. Are you really going to let them get away with that" Zofis said. "They hurt me and they will not get away with that" Koko said. Zofis had gain control of her mind once again. Zofis turned around laughing.

"Okay Zatch we have to do what ever it takes to win. Remember we promised Sherry that we would save Koko from Zofis" Kikyo said. Zatch nodded and thought 'I can't lose this battle I promised Kolulu that I would win the battle and become the kind king she wants me to become.' "Zaker" Kiyo yelled. "Radom" Koko said. The attacks collided and exploded. When the smoke cleared up Kiyo and Zatch was still standing so was Koko and Zofis. "Zatch one more time Zaker" Kiyo said. Zofis took the attack and told Koko to say the spell "Gigano Radom" Zofis put his hand up and shot multiple beams at Zatch and Kiyo. Zatch's book flew out of Kiyo's hand and fell in front of them. "Oh no the book" Kiyo and Zatch said. Zofise was laughing "Now Koko burn their book" Koko looked at them and said "Radom" the beam was heading towards Zatch's book 'No it can't be over' Kiyo thought. 'I'm sorry I failed you Kolulu' Zatch thought. Then a figure jumped in front of them and they heard Ma Seshield a shield formed right before them. They looked up and saw Tia. "What are you doing Zatch you're supposed to be keeping a promise" She said while picking up the book and giving it to Kiyo.

Megumi ran towards them and said "I think you should be thanking us for saving you" Kiyo opened the book "Now's not the time, Zatch let's finish this" Zatch nodded. "Gigano Radom" Zatch and Kiyo just stood there "Now Rashield" Kiyo yelled. A wall of lighting appeared and the beams hit it and were sent back at them. The attack hit them and Zofis's book flew in the air. "My book" Zofis yelled. Zatch's book started to glow "Say goodbye Bow Zakerga" A huge dragon made out of lightning appeared and destroyed Zofis book. "No how could this be. How could I lose to Zatch Bell" He said before disappearing. Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, and Tia were glad that Zofis was defeated. "Koko" They heard someone say. They turned around and saw Sherry and Brago. Sherry was running towards Koko and Brago was walking.

"Koko" Sherry said as she hugged her. "Sherry I was lost in the darkness but you and your friends showed me the light" Koko said with those words she passed out and Kiyo and the others ran towards Sherry and Koko.


	2. Dufort and Zeno

**Thanks for Reviewing My Story and I Wanna Thank Sevetenks the Ultimate F for giving me tips kinda. Anyway on with the Story oh and I don't Own Zatch Bell or any of the characters.**

**In The Human World**

It's been one week since Zofis was sent back to the Mamodo world and Zatch and Kiyo were at the beach along with Megumi, Sherry, Djem, and Koko and their mamodo's. Tia was chasing Zatch with a stick. Megumi and the other girls were playing volleyball. Kiyo and Djem's mamodo Yopopo were swimming while Brago was sleeping they didn't know that someone was watching them from a cliff.

"Look at them Zeno just playing around when there's a battle to be fought." Dufort said to his mamodo Zeno. Zeno looks exactly like Zatch expect for his clothes his dress is white has a light blue ribbon his eyes are purple and has white hair.

"As much as I hate them I think we should join them" Zeno said to his book owner. Dufort looked at him weird "What I'm just saying he's my little brother" Zeno covered his mouth with his hand as soon as he said that. "I knew there was a reason you didn't burn his book when you had the chance. I knew you two looked alike but brothers." Dufort said

Zeno looked at him for a while and said "Come on what would it hurt to join them?" Zeno asked. Dufort placed his hand on Zeno's head "If they trust us then why not. Let's go to Kiyo's house and wait for them." Dufort said and they left.

**In The Mamodo World**

'I can't believe that I Zofis was defeated by Zatch Bell and his little girlfriend Tia' He thought. "How could I let that happen!" He yelled. Zofis heard footsteps and turned around.

"I can't believe that Zofis was defeated by Zatch Bell" said Maruss. Zofis stared at him "Who did you get defeated by?" Zofis asked. Maruss rubbed the back of his head and said "Zatch Bell and Tia. If Zatch didn't interfere with my battle against Tia she would the one in the mamodo world and I would be one step closer to becoming king" Maruss yelled.

Zofis shot and beam at a rock "We need to get revenge" Zofis told Maruss. "Yea but how we can't go back to the human world" Maruss said with disappointment. "We'll deal with that later. For now let's find other mamodo's to help us defeat Zatch Bell and his friend's." Zofis said. They both walked out of the mountains and headed towards the town.

**Back In the Human World**

"Mom we're home" Kiyo yelled as him and Zatch entered his house. His mother came out of the kitchen. "Oh hello Kiyo and Zatch you have visitors in your room" Kiyo mom said. Kiyo and Zatch looked at each other weird. "Umm thanks mom" Kiyo said and he ran to his room with Zatch by his side.

Kiyo opened the door and saw Dufort and Zeno sitting on his bed "What are you two doing here?" Kiyo asked. Dufort stood up and said "We're not here to fight we just wanna talk" Kiyo walked to his chair and sat down with Zatch sitting on the floor. Dufort sat back on the bed "I'm just going to tell you the reason we're here. We want to join you guys." He said. "Why?" Kiyo asked him while Zatch was looking at Zeno. "We want to join you guys because we saw you and your friends at the beach and you guys were having lots of fun and we don't have friends because we always look for mamodo's." Zeno said with a serious face. "Hey Kiyo I think we should let them join us" Zatch said to Kiyo.

"Zatch these guys hate us remember. They tried to burn your book." Kiyo said. "But we didn't" Zeno said as he jumped off the bed. "Why didn't you?" Kiyo asked. "Because Zatch is my little brother" Kiyo and Zatch jaw dropped open. "What did you say? Kiyo and Zatch asked. "I said he's my little brother. My twin brother really." Zeno said.

"Kiyo that's even more of a reason to let them join please Kiyo" Zatch begged. "If I say yes will you leave me alone Zatch?" Kiyo said Zatch nodded. "Fine" Kiyo stood up and put out his hand and Dufort shook it.

**Well what do u think I just put how Zeno/Zeon looked if you don't know Plz Read and Review. **


End file.
